


Tickets

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin tries to buy tickets for a show
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #398:Desperation





	Tickets

Merlin pouted. He tried to get tickets for this show and the ticketing system showed him that he was in line for hours. The line slowly crept forward and just as it was his turn, the screen froze. It wasn't fair! He had spent the whole day to get those tickets to surprise Arthur with and now this! He was close to crying.

"What's the long face?"

Shrugging, Merlin didn't even look at Arthur. If he told him now, it wouldn't be a surprise. Maybe he should call Gwaine. Gwaine knew people. People who probably didn't get tickets for this show the legal way, but at least they'd have ticket. Then again, you could never be sure if they were real or fake and how embarrassing would it be to take Arthur out to see the show only to be rejected at the entrance for having fake tickets.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing." What if he sent Lance an email? Lance worked at the venue, maybe he had ways of obtaining tickets? But that would mean asking for a favour and Merlin didn't want to push himself on Lance like that.

"It is something when you are looking like that." Arthur took a healthy bite out of the sandwich he had just made and chewed, looking at Merlin.

"It's just..."

"Hm?"

"You know..." Oh well, he couldn't get tickets, so he could tell Arthur about it without spoiling the surprise. "I was in this online-cue all day long to get us tickets. And when I was about to select, the screen froze and it tossed me out again. I'd have to get to the back of the line and wait for another few hours and by then, it's probably completely sold out."

"The show we were talking about the other day?" Arthur finished his sandwich.

"Yes, that one."

"You're really desperate to see this, aren't you?"

Merlin pouted some more. "I wanted to surprise you with them, you said you really wanted to go."

"Yes, but close that screen."

"I...don't understand?" Did Arthur not want to see the show anymore? Or did he just not want to see it with him?

Setting his plate aside and wiping his hands clean on his jeans, Arthur reached for his back pocket and pulled two tickets out. A wide grin showed on his face.


End file.
